Stars & Skies
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Starfire sees what appears to be something dangerous in the sky heading straight on path towards Titans Tower. The young Tameranean wastes no time in warning her fellow Titans, but a few surprises are in store when they find out what what their friend is so afraid of... One-shot, RobStar.


**Hi, my fellow Teen Titans fans! Here's a new RobStar story I came up with. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"_FRIENDS!_"

Cyborg and Beast Bou jumped on the couch as they dropped their video game controllers with fright. Raven peered up from behind her book as Robin turned in alert to see the panic-striken figure who had just entered the room to call to them. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened behind his mask. Never had he seen the girl he cared about look so terrified.

"What is it, Star?" Robin asked.

Starfire gazed around at her friends, her green eyes filled with worry. "We must evacuate our home immediately!"

"Evacuate?" Cyborg repeated, puzzled. "What for?"

"I do not wish to alarm any of you, my dear friends, but..." Starfire took a deep breath, trying to remain calm - before blurting our what was troubling her at the top of her lungs. "_THERE IS A GIANT COMET HEADING IN THE DIRECTION OF OUR TOWER!_"

"_A comet?!_" Beast Boy exclaimed, his green face filling with terror. He ducked underneath the dining table to hide - before stretching out his arm to swipe some waffles sitting on a plate on the flat surface above him.

"A comet?" Raven murmured doubtly, raising an eyebrow. "You must be mistaken, Star."

"I wish I were so, Raven - but I saw the meteor as clearly as the crystal!" Starfire pointed frantically towards the ceiling. "It is travelling through the sky, on a collision course towards our home!"

"The alarm would have surely gone off is something was about to strike Titans Tower," Cyborg said helpfully.

"And yet..." Robin gazed seeiously at the red-haired princess. "You say you definitely was something, Star?"

"Truthfully, Robin." Starfire nodded solemnly. "I would not lie about something like this..."

Knowing the innocent young girl was not one to tell tall stories, Robin nodded to show he believed her. "Show us the comet, Star..."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the five superheroes were on the door of Titans Tower. They felt the cool night air whipping at them as the stars shone above them in the sky.

"Well?!" Beast Boy glanced around nervously. "Where is this comet that's gonna hit us, Star?"

"It is there!"

Starfire pointed up worriedly towards the sky.

The others looked.

"Do you see it, friends? That comet is large and appears dangerous. It is approaching where we stand. We must hurriedly evacuate before it strikes the tower before it destroys us as well as our home-"

"Starfire!" Robin interrupted. "That's the _moon_!"

Starfire stopped her frightened rambling. A confused look crossed her face upon hearing what her closest friend had said about what was scaring her. Lowering her arm, she turned slowly to glance towards what she was pointing towards in the sky. She observed it for a moment before turning back towards her friends. None of them looked the least bit worried. They were just all baffled by what she had been warning them about and thought was a threat to their tower.

"It is...not dangerous?" she questioned, wanting assurance.

"In all the years the moon has loomed over Earth..." Cyborg smiled. "...it has never once come crashing down..."

"Oh..."

Starfire dropped her gaze and stared bashfully at her feet, her left hand reaching for where her right arm hung at her side to rub it awkwardly.

"Well, if that's the end of the melodrama..." Raven turned and prepared to head back into the tower. "I'd like to go back inside to return my book!"

"Yeah! And we've got a game still going on!" Beast Boy elbowed Cyborg playfully with a wide grin. "Don't think all this excitement for nothing is gonna throw me off from beating you, Cy!"

"No big, man!" Cyborg shrugged as he followed his gaming rival. "It's not like I haven't beat you the last fifty times. Dunno why you think you should have any chance of winning now!"

Whatever snipes Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanger with sarcastic remarks thrown in by Raven, Starfire did not hear. She remained stood where she was as they headed back into the tower, leaving her all alone on the rooftop with Robin.

Taking in how the girl he cared about was standing, Robin gazed towards her with a concerned look. "Starfire? Are you okay?"

Starfire didn't answer. She paced slowly across the roof before coming to a stop at the far end. She sat down, letting her legs hang over the edge. She dropped her head into her hands before staring up silently towards the full moon above her. It reflected perfectly in the green eyes of the girl who had thought it was a danger moments ago.

"Star?"

The redhead perked up upon feeling a hand behind placed gently onto her back. She turned slowly to face the boy who had spoken to her softly. Although his eyes were concealed behind his mask, she could still see the deep concern for her in the expression of her best friend.

"Robin..." Starfire looked down sheepishly. "I am sorry..."

"Sorry?" Robin was surprised at what she had to say to him. "Sorry for what?"

"I am sorry... for causing you and our friends to go into panic...over nothing..." Starfire closed her eyes sadly. "I did not realise the moon is not a danger to earth."

"It's okay, Star..." Robin slowly slid his arm around the princess' shoulders to pull her closer to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Starfire opened her green eyes widely, finding herself resting on the chest of the boy wonder. She gazed shyly up towards him, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"You tried to warn us because you thought we were in trouble." Robins smiled softly. "That doesn't just make you a true superhero; it proves you're the kindest person I know. I'm so glad you came down to Earth - and into my life, Star."

A warm feeling spread through Starfire over what Robin had just said about her. No one had ever said such moving throngs about her. Her eyes twinkled softly up towards him. She found herself getting very comfortable on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. A sweet smile crossed her face as her own heart raced.

"I must tell you, Robin..." She gazed up in awe at what she had been afraid of moments ago. "Now that I understand it is not dangerous, the moon looks very beautiful."

Robin smiled as he ran his fingers tenderly through Starfire's red hair. He had something which was far more beautiful than the moon. Nothing was every going to take her from him.

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed suddenly, pointing out towards the sky again. "Robin! What is that?"

Robin lifted his gaze from the girl, spotting what had just caught her attention high above them.

"Oh. That's a falling star!"

"Falling..." Starfire's smile instantly disappeared, replaced by a bewildered look. "...star?"

"Yeah! Oh look, there's another one!" Robin pointed to the flashes of light which were soaring through the night sky towards earth. "And another one! Wow, there's a lot of falling stars tonight! I've never seen so many fall-"

"_Ahhh!_"

Starfire squealed as she leapt quickly off Robin's chest. The boy wonder jumped with fright at the girl's sudden change of mood. He watched with stunned eyes through his mask as the Tameranean flew off in a panic towards the door that lead into the interior of Titans Tower.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! Raven!" Starfire called urgently. "We must leave the tower instantly. There are some stars falling from the sky towards our home! This is not an alarm of falseness! I saw these stars falling towards our tower with my own eyes!"

A soft sigh escaped Robin as he slowly shook his head, holding it in disbelief with a weary smile. "Oh, Starfire..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope this was alright! Oh, and if you're confused about Starfire actually thinking the moon is a danger, just consider this story taking place shortly after her arrival on Earth and the forming of the Teen Titans! ;)**

**That's all, folks! Cheerio! **


End file.
